


Wrapped Around Your Fingertips

by elutherya



Series: Sweater Paws and Kitten Claws [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Barebacking, Catboys & Catgirls, Collars, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: Junhee’s quick to race back to Byeongkwan’s side, eyes on the car and silver tail flicking sharply. It’s always startling to see the way his dove grey ears perk to attention, sleek and far too pretty. He smiles, sharp teeth on display as Donghun turns off the car and it makes him want to get his hands on him.But Yuchan whines beside him, already fumbling with the door and Donghun’s reminded why they’re here.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Everyone, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Byeongkwan/Park Junhee | Jun, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun
Series: Sweater Paws and Kitten Claws [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762855
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	Wrapped Around Your Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> I was commissioned to finish this for BLM charity. I'm always happy to complete very self indulgent projects, but I'm glad that I could put this one to a cause I strongly believe in.
> 
> Fun fact, did you know barbs help trigger faster orgasms? Cat biology is wild man.

“You’re spoiled,” Donghun murmurs as he twists two fingers into Yuchan. He’s wet and loose around them, and Donghun has to catch one of Yuchan’s feet with his other hand when he kicks it out. He’s making low noises that rumble out from his chest, far quieter than he normally is, which has everything to do with how he’s not getting what he really wants.

His tail curls up over his belly and the brush of it against his own cock has Yuchan gasping as he twists in Donghun’s grasp. He mewls out a sound, eyes squeezed shut as he rolls his hips back to ride Donghun’s fingers. 

Yuchan’s hand tangles in the sheets as he arches up off the bed, voice dying off as Donghun drags the pads of his fingers over his prostate. He tenses, squeezing down around Donghun’s fingers as his cock twitches against his hip. The foot not in Donghun’s grip digs into the bed, and Donghun can see the way his leg is shaking as he nears the edge of his orgasm.

Dragging his fingers almost all the way out, Donghun fucks them back into Yuchan and listens to the way he gasps out a sob.

Yuchan drops back to the bed, curling forward as he comes messily over his belly and clenches down around Donghun’s fingers. Fingers that Donghun keeps pressed into him, massaging along his inner walls until Yuchan is kicking at him with a renewed effort. He lets go of the blankets, hands scrabbling to grab a hold of Donghun’s wrist as he hiccups on a high sound. 

“Enough?” Donghun knows the answer, but asking the question is worth it for the way Yuchan jerkily nods his head, as he trembles. Donghun smiles, leaning down enough to kiss the inside of Yuchan’s knee before pulling his fingers free. He doesn’t let go of his foot yet though, because he knows if he does, Yuchan will kick him. His lack of control when he gets overwhelmed and sensitive has left far too many bruises for Donghun to not take it seriously.

Reaching across the sheets, Donghun picks up the pale blue plug he’d grabbed before coming back to the bed.

He makes quick work of pressing it into Yuchan, tightening his grip on his leg when he feels him go tense. He thrashes on the bed in front of him and Donghun snorts, knowing that him trying to push Donghun away is only going to last so long. As soon as he has the plug in place, he grabs the damp cloth and wipes it over Yuchan’s stomach and over his cock, ignoring the way Yuchan hisses and twists.

The cloth catches on his barbs, but it’s not like Donghun hasn’t had to clean up the flailing boy in front of him hundreds of times at this point.

“Hunnie, too much,” Yuchan whines and Donghun finally releases him. He immediately curls up into a ball, tail curling tight around his own thigh as he yawns. 

“Are you good?” Donghun reaches out with his clean hand to pet it through Yuchan’s hair and the purr he’s rewarded with is instantaneous. He works his fingers behind the curve of Yuchan’s ears, nails scratching around the base and takes in the pleased smile that is quickly growing on Yuchan’s face.

“Mmhm, I’m good. Warm and fuzzy.”

“I’ll clean up and then I’ll get you dressed to go to the other’s house, alright?” The smile on Yuchan’s face twists into a pout as he cracks one eye open, but Donghun doesn’t let it break him. “You can wear one of my sweaters, but there’s no way I’m driving you over naked.”

“Clothes suck and hurt.”

“Either that, or we don’t go at all,” Donghun shrugs as he pushes off the bed. Yuchan’s pout grows, but the sigh he lets out tells Donghun that he’s won for now. It doesn’t mean that he’s not going to have a fight on his hands when they get in the car though.

Dropping the damp cloth in the laundry basket as he makes his way to the bathroom to wash his hands, Donghun can’t help but be glad that Yuchan had crawled into his lap just after dinner. He’d been off all day and it had only been a matter of time before his heat had gotten to be too much. Clingy and needy, which weren’t all that different from how he normally was, but they’d been _more_.

Washing his hands, Donghun goes over everything he has packed in their overnight bag, wondering if he’s forgotten anything. Nothing comes to mind, but even if he has, it’s not like they won’t have anything they need at the other’s place.

When he finishes washing up, Donghun tugs out his phone from the back pocket of his jeans and wanders back to the bedroom. Yuchan is already passed out and a part of Donghun wants to leave him there to sleep, but he knows if he does, it’s only going to result in a three am wakeup call that he won’t be able to keep up with.

He’ll leave him for a few minutes though.

The quiet gives him time to text Byeongkwan back, an update that they’re nearing leaving, as he sorts through his closet for one of his oversized sweaters.

Kwannie  
  
**Today** 8:49 PM  
Coffee?  
pots already started  
Thank you, we’re leaving in ten  
  


As he flips through the hangers, he picks a soft pink one that he knows Yuchan favours, one that’s on the lighter side and won’t irritate him too badly while he’s wearing it. It would be easier if they could get the others to come here, that way he wouldn’t have to deal with the frustrated annoyance of Yuchan saying the clothes _hurt_ , but their apartment isn’t soundproof and Donghun doesn’t want to piss his neighbours off anymore than he already might have.

One of the benefits to the other three having a house, is that they don’t have to worry about the noise.

Putting his phone away, Donghun pads back to the bed and gently sits down on the edge. He reaches out, hand resting on Yuchan’s waist and petting down his side. Yuchan’s nose scrunches up and he makes a soft noise, but he does open his eyes to look up at Donghun. His eyes are hazy and his skin is hot under Donghun’s hand, which means the car ride over is going to be a hard one.

“Come on baby, let’s get you in a shirt and then we can go, okay?”

Yuchan pushes himself up, wincing slightly and Donghun makes a noise of sympathy when he can see that he’s already getting hard again. His tail wraps around his own waist and the way his ears fall flat against his head are a clear sign that he’s already growing uncomfortable.

Getting him in the sweater is easy, with Yuchan’s limbs still loose from his two orgasms. He fists at the sleeves and Donghun leans forward to kiss his sweaty forehead, before getting up and going to the nightstand. He opens the drawer and pulls the pale blue collar from the depths, matching the plug that Donghun had pressed into him earlier. 

The bell on the collar tinkles as he pulls it out and Yuchan immediately jerks to attention, ears perking up and eyes on his hand where he’s holding it up. “Do you want it?”

Yuchan swallows, nods, and then waits. When Donghun makes no move towards him, he huffs, before croaking out a soft, “Yeah.”

The moment Donghun gets the leather collar around Yuchan’s throat, he lets out a long exhale and visibly relaxes. He’s still trembling and tugging at the hem of the sweater, but his shoulders sag and he leans forward to press his face against Donghun’s belly. He should be pulling Yuchan up, but he stands there, hands carding through Yuchan’s hair and letting him take the time he needs.

“ ‘m ready,” Yuchan finally manages after a few minutes, pulling back with a pout. Donghun can only smile, cupping his face between his hands and bending down to kiss him. It’s nothing more than a gentle press of his lips to Yuchan’s, but it still fills him with a pleasant buzz and when he pulls away, Yuchan’s smiling up at him fondly.

“Come on then,” Donghun pulls Yuchan up from the bed and tugs him gently into his side. He wobbles when he’s on his feet, but not so much that Donghun feels he needs to worry. The sweater hangs off of him, falling halfway down his thighs and Donghun knows it’ll be fine in them getting him down to the garage and into the car.

Reaching for their overnight bag on the nightstand, Donghun takes a moment to judge the easiest way to do this, before leading Yuchan out of the bedroom. It takes some maneuvering with the way Yuchan winds his arms around Donghun’s waist, but eventually he gets them to the front door.

“I need shoes, sweetheart,” Donghun murmurs and laughs at the way Yuchan digs his fingers into his sides. He clings tighter, arms looped around Donghun’s waist and giving no indication of wanting to let go. “Chan-ah, I need shoes so we can go. I’ll carry you down to the car if you let me go.”

“Promise?” Yuchan slips his fingers underneath Donghun’s sweater.

“Spoiled,” Donghun reiterates and doesn’t need to see Yuchan’s face to know he’s hiding his smile between Donghun’s shoulder blades. “Yes, I will.”

Yuchan’s fingers drag teasingly across his skin as he finally loosens his hold. 

Donghun turns around, reaching up to drag his hand through Yuchan’s hair and leaning in to kiss his forehead. He scratches along the base of one of Yuchan’s ears and the immediate purr Yuchan lets out is loud. Donghun laughs as he watches the way Yuchan’s nose scrunches up as he leans into Donghun’s hand.

Yuchan’s hands pull at the hem of his sweater, fingers twisting into the fabric and tugging it down. It’s hard not to tease him about the show of kneading, already half hazy and working himself right back up.

“Let’s go see the others, okay?”

“Yeah,” Yuchan pouts, but pulls out from under Donghun’s hand. He steps away, giving Donghun enough space to step into his shoes and lace them up. All the while, Yuchan rocks back and forth on his feet.

Standing back up, Donghun is quick to scoop Yuchan up into his arms. He wraps his legs around Donghun’s waist instantly, arms winding around his neck and burying his face into his neck.

He’s heavy, but Donghun doesn’t let himself waver. He made a promise and it’s not like he isn’t used to carrying him around. The only difference now, is that Donghun can feel just how hard he is against him.

He’s warm, so incredibly warm. 

Donghun adjusts their night bag over his shoulder, and reaffirms his grip on Yuchan.

Dragging him out of the apartment and down the elevator to the garage isn’t easy, but for every unsure step he takes, Yuchan makes a mewl of noise in his ear. His legs tighten rhythmically around Donghun’s waist, his poor attempt not to squirm too badly as they make their way to the car.

“I’m putting you down now,” Donghun murmurs before loosening his grip on Yuchan. He slides down with a soft sigh, landing on the balls of his feet on the cold cement of the garage. 

The moment he gets the door open, Yuchan’s crawling into the passenger seat of the car. He delicately sits himself down, tail in his hands so that it doesn’t get caught. 

Donghun pulls at his shirt as Yuchan gets himself situated, frowning at the obvious wet spot from where Yuchan has been rubbing off against him while they made their way down from their apartment. “Fuck, you’re messy.”

“You like it,” Yuchan preens with a grin as Donghun leans into the passenger seat.

“Do I now?”

Yuchan presses a messy kiss to Donghun’s cheek, “You do.”

Smiling, Donghun reaches for the seatbelt and doesn’t bother responding, not when they both know Yuchan is right. 

Making sure Yuchan’s buckled in, Donghun pulls his phone out and presses it into his hands. “You can call them if you want to while I drive, or you can sleep.”

Yuchan nods, holding the phone close to his chest.

By the time Donghun makes it to the drivers side and is sliding into his seat, Yuchan’s already got the phone pressed up to his ear. He’s not saying anything, but from the way he draws his knees up onto the seat and curls up, someone’s picked up and is talking to him. 

Starting the car, Donghun turns the radio down low and glances over to the passenger seat one last time. Yuchan’s got one hand twisted into his sweater and it leaves the long lines of his legs on display. For now he seems focused on the phone pressed to his ear and Donghun knows he’ll be okay for most of the trip.

_How long it will last though…_

It’s with that thought that Donghun puts the car into drive and pulls out of the parking spot. It’s only a ten minute drive to the other’s place, but Donghun is intimately familiar with Yuchan’s heats and knows ten minutes will be pushing it. 

Donghun can’t hear the murmur of voices over the phone as he drives, but from the small sounds Yuchan makes every so often, whoever he’s got on the phone has his full attention. Even in the dark, the passing streetlights are enough for Donghun to catch the way Yuchan starts to squirm in the passenger seat. Nothing too terribly obvious, but it still has Donghun reaching out across the center console to settle his hand against the bare skin of Yuchan’s thigh.

He can feel Yuchan’s muscles tense under his hand, but he’s rewarded with Yuchan’s tail draping over his arm.

 _Eight minutes,_ it’s all Yuchan gives him before he’s twisting in the seat. A quick glance to the side shows that his expression is pinched and that he’s got his free hand between his legs now. He lets out a quiet whimper of noise and Donghun knows without question that it’s Byeongkwan on the other end of the call.

Donghun can’t help the sigh that escapes him, but it’s drowned out by the whine Yuchan makes. It’s a small relief that he knows Yuchan won’t be able to get off by his own hand and make a mess of the seat, but he also wishes Byeongkwan wasn’t so incorrigible as to lead him into jerking off while they drive to their place.

“Almost there,” Donghun murmurs as he squeezes his fingers around Yuchan’s thigh. A purr of noise is all he gets, but it’s not like he was expecting much.

He can feel every shift of movement with his hand on Yuchan’s thigh, can hear every breathy moan and it’s hard not to pull the car over. Donghun focuses on the sound of every tinkle of Yuchan’s collar and keeps his eyes on the road in front of him, driving the familiar stretch.

The way relief washes over him when their house comes into sight and the garage door is open, waiting for them to pull in. They’re all waiting with the dim garage light, Sehyoon sitting in the entry to the house, Junhee pacing the length of the garage and Byeongkwan pulling his phone away from his ear.

Yuchan whines softly, dropping his phone, and he sitting forward as Donghun pulls into the garage. 

Junhee’s quick to race back to Byeongkwan’s side, eyes on the car and silver tail flicking sharply. It’s always startling to see the way his dove grey ears perk to attention, sleek and far too pretty. He smiles, sharp teeth on display as Donghun turns off the car and it makes him want to get his hands on him.

But Yuchan whines beside him, already fumbling with the door and Donghun’s reminded why they’re here. 

“Hey,” Byeongkwan greets as he opens the passenger door. Yuchan immediately tugs at his seatbelt, but Byeongkwan reaches in and does it for him. He pulls Donghun’s phone from Yuchan’s hand and shoves it into the back pocket of his jeans, before finally reaching in to grab Yuchan. He hauls him out and Yuchan is quick to get his arms around Byeongkwan’s neck and legs wrapped around his waist.

Sehyoon gets up off of the steps leading into the house, clicking the button to shut the garage door and pushes Junhee out of the way so that Byeongkwan can take Yuchan inside. Undeetered, Junhee trails after them, tail twitching and ears swivelling in his obvious excitement.

A part of Donghun wants to feel offended, but he knows that the two of them will smother him in attention once they’ve got Yuchan placated.

Donghun is slower to get out of the car, smiling tiredly at Sehyoon as he finally gets out. “Hi.”

It’s enough to have Sehyoon walking over to him and pulling him into a hug. “Long day?”

“Long week. Work’s been busy,” Donghun admits. He leans into Sehyoon, glad to be in their space. Yuchan’s heat had been a good excuse to see them all, as much as he knows they’d kick his ass if he ever said he needed an excuse to see them.

Sehyoon doesn’t push, but he does tug Donghun into the house.

They can hear Byeongkwan and Junhee’s voices coming from the bedroom, but Sehyoon leads Donghun towards the kitchen instead. There’s a mug laid out on the counter and Sehyoon quickly fills it with coffee, which he holds out wordlessly. Donghun takes it gratefully, the warmth from the mug seeping into his fingers.

“Thank you.”

Sehyoon only shrugs with a lopsided smile, before padding out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom. With his coffee in hand, Donghun follows and laughs when he finds Sehyoon pulling blankets down onto the oversized chair they have in the corner of the bedroom.

Junhee’s standing in the middle of the room, pulling at his clothes, arms stuck in his shirt with how he’d tried to pull it off and Byeongkwan’s ignoring his pleas for help to instead pet through Yuchan’s hair. Yuchan’s flopped on the bed and all the earlier twitching and discomfort during the car ride is nowhere to be seen.

When Sehyoon has finished fussing with the chair, he looks expectantly back at Donghun and it isn’t until he’s finally taking a seat that he looks happy. 

Holding his coffee out of the way, Donghun pulls at Sehyoon’s hand and smiles when Sehyoon takes the invitation to join him. A murmured apology and Sehyoon is carefully maneuvering himself down into Donghun’s space. There’s something incredibly satisfying about being so easily welcomed into their home, about feeling like he belongs here with them, that Yuchan and him both do.

Sehyoon settles, leaning into kiss Donghun’s cheek and resting his cheek against Donghun’s shoulder. “The spare bed is made up if you want to sleep for a bit tonight.”

“I took the rest of the week off,” Donghun answers and knows Sehyoon will be able to pick up what he means.

The rumble of laughter Donghun can feel coming from Sehyoon is answer enough. “Four days with you two, I can’t wait.”

Donghun relaxes back in the chair, Sehyoon curling neatly into his lap as they turn their attention towards the others. Byeongkwan buries his hands into Yuchan’s hair, nails dragging across his scalp as he gets Yuchan settled.. He’s pliant where he’s sprawled out on the bed, Donghun’s shirt hiked up underneath his arms and leaving the long line of his back and legs bare. 

His tail curls around his hip and he looks perfectly content where he’s laid out on their bed getting attention. His collar jingles as he presses up into Byeongkwan’s hands, enjoying the way he pets around the base of his ears and through his hair. He rolls his hips down against the bed, but is too focused on Byeongkwan petting him to really put an effort fucking down against their blankets.

The small moment of peace doesn’t last, because Junhee finally manages to struggle out of his shirt and pounces onto the bed with a loud shout. Yuchan whines as he’s jostled, but doesn’t put up much of a fight as Junhee braces himself overtop of him. 

“Hi baby,” Junhee greets and noses in against the back of Yuchan’s neck. He nips at the delicate skin there and if it weren't for Byeongkwan's hand still petting through his hair, Donghun knows he would be rolling onto his back to scrap with Junhee.

Instead, Yuchan only whines again and arches underneath him. He pouts, but doesn't make much effort to do anything but sink into whatever the two are willing to give him.

"Junnie," his voice comes out quiet, but desperate. "Want you."

"You're not even going to say hello to me? Such a desperate little slut already." Junhee teases and Yuchan buries his face into the blankets to avoid answering. 

"We're going to be in for a long night," Donghun states and Sehyoon nods. 

Junhee’s hands find their way to Yuchan’s hips, tugging them up, even as Byeongkwan’s grip in his hair keeps Yuchan’s face pushed down into the bed. One of Junhee's hands moves to the small of Yuchan's back, fingers pressing down against the base of his tail, before slipping further down and bumping along his plug.

"Pretty, you matched everything," Junhee tugs at the lip of the plug and shoots Donghun a grin when Yuchan twists under him to growl.

"Cut that out," Byeongkwan scolds and the way he sharply pulls at Yuchan's hair has him going limp again. 

The moment Yuchan sags back against the bed, Junhee pulls the plug free and drops it down on the bed carelessly. He sinks two fingers into him, swearing and Donghun knows it's at how slick he is. Lube and come, Junhee's always loved a mess.

"Fuck, Donghun."

"Maybe after you fuck Channie," Donghun curls his hand around Sehyoon's waist and holds Junhee's gaze with an arched brow. It's enough of a challenge, because Junhee curves himself along Yuchan's back and stares Byeongkwan down. He twists his fingers further into Yuchan, but otherwise waits.

Byeongkwan smiles, slow and calculating, fingers tight in Yuchan's hair as he lets out a sharp gasp beneath Junhee. It's here, that Junhee could be told no, that Byeongkwan could decide to make him watch, but it seems that Byeongkwan is going to be gracious tonight.

“Are you ready, gorgeous?” Byeongkwan leans down to ask and Yuchan’s ears noticeably tremble. His tail winds around one of Junhee’s wrists and they all stay quiet while they wait for Yuchan to give them an answer.

“Mhm, please, want Junnie,” his voice is quiet, but they all know it won’t last. Junhee presses along his back, and even from where he’s sitting, Donghun can hear the rumble of his purr as he pulls his fingers free and lines himself up. 

Byeongkwan steps back and away, just as Junhee fucks sharply into Yuchan without warning.

Yuchan wails, going from relaxed to trying to scramble up the bed in moments. His voice cracks, high and strained as he claws at the sheets below him. Junhee just snorts, fingers of one hand digging into his thigh and the other grabbing Yuchan by his tail before he can get away.

Despite the fact that Yuchan is broader than Junhee and usually makes him look smaller, Junhee pulls him right back into place with ease. His ears twist forward, sharp teeth bared in a grin as he keeps Yuchan pulled onto his dick by what has to be a painfully tight grip he has on his tail. “Thought you wanted me, baby.”

Yuchan writhes, clawing at the bed and yowling loudly.

This was exactly what Donghun had wanted to avoid by having them come to their apartment.

Junhee holds Yuchan against him and as mouthy as he had been, he is careful as he curls over Yuchan. “You still good Channie?”

They’ve done this so many times before, and despite asking before starting, Donghun knows how important it is for Junhee to check in again. He may like to bully Yuchan, but the two of them are so incredibly aware of just how overwhelming the barbs on their dicks can be and they’ve both had to tap out in the past when it was too much.

Yuchan trembles and sniffles underneath Junhee and it takes him a few attempts before he can speak. “ ‘m good. Don’t want you to stop.”

Junhee lets go of Yuchan’s tail to slip his hand over Yuchan’s throat, fingers curving around the collar. Yuchan’s bell tinkles as Junhee pulls him back up onto his knees, making him arch his back and changing the angle he’s pressed into him at. He gets in close to Yuchan’s ear, whispering something, before he reaches up to bite the furry curve of his ear between his teeth.

Scrabbling up at the hand Junhee has around his throat, Yuchan mewls, uncaring at just how on display he is. His cock curves out from under the hem of the sweater, pretty and red against the soft pink and Donghun ponders the benefits of getting him a cockring for when he’s out of his heat. It would be interesting to see how he’d fare against Junhee fucking him into the mattress, and not being able to come.

Junhee rolls his hips back slowly and despite how he drags it out, Yuchan squeezes his eyes shut and wails. A groan, and Junhee presses back into him and it’s all Yuchan takes to come messily over the bed.

“Cockring,” Donghun states as Byeongkwan finally comes over to join them. He drops down onto the arm of the chair and leans into Donghun’s side, all of their eyes on the pair kneeling on the bed.

“That would be fun,” Byeongkwan agrees and kicks up his legs to throw over Sehyoon and Donghun’s lap.

Their conversation gets cut off as Junhee pushes Yuchan forward, dropping him back to his hands and curls his fingers around his tail again. Junhee’s face is already flushed and Donghun is glad that Sehyoon had mentioned the guest room being made up. They were going to need a space to rest if these two were both going through a shared heat.

Junhee rocks shallowly into Yuchan, small perfect little rolls of his hips that have Yuchan’s arms slipping out from underneath him as he faceplants down into the bed. His fingers claw at the blankets, bunching it around his face enough that he can bite into it to muffle the loud noises trying to slip out of his mouth.

Purring, Junhee fucks into him, pulling him back against him every time he tries to scramble away. Yuchan kicks out a leg and Junhee retaliates by getting his fingers underneath Yuchan’s collar and giving him a quick shake. Yuchan’s whine cuts off as he goes breathless, squeaking as he arches to accommodate Junhee’s grip.

His cock twitches pitifully under him as he comes again, having no time to break as Junhee fucks him through another orgasm.

Junhee releases his collar and Yuchan collapses once again, gasping and shuddering on a hiccupping sob.

“There he is, our crybaby Yuchannie,” Junhee groans out and Yuchan does nothing but tremble in response.

Yuchan goes limp underneath Junhee, mewling into the sheets. Even from where Donghun is sitting, he can see the way he’s nearly shaking apart underneath Junhee. If it weren’t for the firm grip Junhee has in his hip, holding him up, Yuchan would have dropped to the bed.

With how pliant he goes, Junhee is free to fuck into him without trying to keep him pinned. He loosens his grip on Yuchan’s tail and it immediately curls protectively around Yuchan’s waist. It gives Junhee free reign to grip at his hips with both hands and pick up the pace.

Where he’d gone slow at first, just to get Yuchan off, now he chases after his own orgasm and it’s not nearly as thoughtful. It’s good that they both have hair triggers in the middle of their heats, because Yuchan whimpers and even Donghun knows he’d only be able to hold out so long against the pain and oversensitivity.

“Junnie, please, please,” he babbles uselessly. His breath hitches on a sob and he keens loudly each time Junhee thrusts back into him. It’s messy and uncoordinated, Junhee’s tail flicking back and forth behind him and Yuchan’s bell tinkling rhythmically, but damn if they don’t make a sight.

Junhee comes with sweat beading at his forehead and sinking his teeth into Yuchan’s shoulder. He holds him in place, even as Yuchan makes no attempt to try anything. Instead, he makes the tiniest sounds as he finally lets himself drop to the bed and Junhee drapes himself across his back.

A subtle roll of Junhee’s hips has Yuchan reaching back to paw at him and Junhee laughs, barking and loud, but falls still at the wordless request.

“We have about an hour to nap,” Byeongkwan shrugs, before slipping off of the chair. He leans in to press a kiss to the top of Donghun’s hair, but wanders off before Donghun can even consider returning it. Sehyoon snorts, but crawls out of Donghun’s lap to go pry the two boys apart so that Byeongkwan can clean them up with the cloth he’ll inevitably come back with.

Donghun takes a drink of his lukewarm coffee, sets it off onto the side table, and finally pushes himself up to help with the terrible duo that they’re going to have to wear out.

Donghun crouches down beside the bed and cards his hand through Yuchan’s hair. He cracks open an eye, smiling softly, even with his eyes puffy from crying. He presses into the touch and a huff from Junhee has Donghun reaching up to pet him as well. “Both of you, spoiled.”

“You love us,” Yuchan states simply, voice wrecked.

“Yeah, I do, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
